Exchange student
by Sunnyx3
Summary: Brittany gets as an exchange student to Arizona and lives with her host family called Lopez. Brittana is endgame. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**  
**First - English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes I made or will make. **  
**This is my newest Fanfiction about Brittany and Santana. I really hope you like it. **

**Feel free to leave a review or write messages. :) **

I'm sitting in the background of our car. The sun is shining hot on my skin while I rest my forehead against the cool window. Haley, my sister, is playing with her smartphone while my dad tries to concentrate on the road. My mom is talking like a waterfall but he tries to ignore her. I guess he's doing very well.

"…seems like the hottest summerday this year…"

I sigh. We're driving what feels like eternity and I'm getting more and more exited. On the right side of the road, theres a sign which tells us that the airport is getting nearer. My mom glances at me and I offer her a little smile.

I still don't know how this happened. All I remember is this piece of paper I had to sign and then everything went so fast. Maybe it's time to give more attention to things like these.

And now? Now I had to go to arizona for 2 weeks. As an exchange student. I still don't know what I should do there. The only thing that's good is that Sam will be there, too. He will live with a host family near to mine.

"Are you exited?", I can hear my dad ask me. He gives me a look through the rearview mirror and smiles. I nod. Of course I am. Who wouldn't be? I won't see my family for the next 2 weeks. Instead I am living with some strangers I've never seen or heard before.

Neither am I sure about my suitcase. I bet there are still some things at home I will need as soon as I am in Arizona.

A soft breathe leaves my mouth and I look through the window. Would I look to my mom now, I'd be sure I couldn't handle all the tears which are trying so hard to fall down. I don't like goodbyes. They hurt. No matter if it's for some hours, or like now, for 2 weeks. Nobody promised me that I will see them in 2 weeks again. What if somebody or me have an accident? You never can be sure about this. It's hard, but this is reality.

Only some minutes later our car stops and I can see how my mom tries to hide her tears. She fails. I'm sure it won't last long until I cry with her. I was such a softie.

My dad is the first one who leaves the car and opens my door. I get out and sigh. That's it. No turning back now. Even though I'm looking forward for this trip, I'm also scared of it.

What if my host family is unfriendly? What if they don't give a shit about me?

If I'm being honest, I don't want to know.

My mom puts her hand on my shoulder and leads me to the front door. My dad is carrying my suitcase while Haley follows him with crossed arms.

Even though there are 3 years between us, we're closer than most siblings. I love her so much. We can talk about everything and we have always so much fun together. I think I will miss her the most.

"Seems like my flight is the next", I whisper while looking at the big display in front of me. I clear my throat and flicker my tounge over my dry lips. Then I face my family.

My mom is crying. She throws her arms around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself, babygirl", she begs. I try to smile and nod.

The tears are running down my face and before I can wipe them away, my dad pulls me into a big hug.

I need a moment to take a deep breath before turning to Haley. She looks at me like the saddest panda ever. I pull her into a warm hug and give her a soft kiss on the head. "I will miss you so much", I tell her.

"Miss you, too", she answers. It's hard, but I have to let go. I wave a last goodbye, then I go.

Everything happens so fast after that. It's just 15 Minutes later and I'm sitting on the plane. After the stewardess is telling us the same old story she has to tell us, I turn to Sam who is sitting right next to me. He shifts nervously in his chair and I can say, that he is scared like hell.

"Calm down", I whisper to him. "It's not that bad."

He stares at me with wide eyes like he can't believe what I just said. He presses his fingers so deep into the chair, that his knuckles turn white. "Sam", I whisper lovely. "Everything will be alright. Flying with a plane is nowadays safer than driving with a car."

"Wow, that doesn't help", he scoff. He closes his eyes and I can hear how heavy his breath is. Slowly I begin to draw circles on the back of his hand to calm him down.

Sam is my best friend. He was since the day I start thinking. There were many people who thought we were dating, but we're not. He's just my best friend and we talked a lot about this. He's a nice guy and looks very good, but he's just not my type. Sam will always be like a brother to me. And you don't start dating your brother.

"Calm down and try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive", I tell him.

He rolls with his eyes and a deep breath leaves his mouth. "Okay", he says. "I'll try."

Just some minutes later, Sam is asleep and I also close my eyes. Maybe getting some sleep will be good for us.

So many questions are in my head and silently and just for myself, I pray that my host family is similar to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews :) **  
**I'd love to know what you think about chapter 2!**

**Here we go! :)**

Sam sleeps the whole flight and so do I. When I wake up, he's still asleep. Sam looks so relaxed while his head rests on my shoulder. When the stewardess begins to talk, I nudge him softly against his shoulder. Sam lets out a yawn and rubs his eyes.

"Mh what?", he mumbles.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty", I giggle. "We're almost there." He shifts in his seat and runs his fingers through his hair. "Wow. That's fast", he smiles.

"See? Told ya", I smile back.

"Yeah", he sighs. "You were right."

"So happy we're finally in Arizona", Sam sighs when we enter the big hall. I nod and follow him to the place where we will get our suitcases. He gives me mine and takes his own.

"And how do we know where to go now?", Sam asks me. I shrug. "Dunno", I tell him honestly. "All I know is that my host family is called Lopez and Mr Shuester told me they will get us from the airport", I tell him.

"Yeah, Mr Shuester told me, too", Sam says. "Mine is called Fabray. But I don't know how they look like."

"Me neither."

"What are we doing now?", Sam asks me.

"Get the fuck out of my way", somebody suddenly growl. Theres a super good looking young woman a few metres away from us. She is yelling at this boy who looks like he just crashed into her. The brunette glares at him, then takes her mobile phone which lies on the floor and huffs.

"Wow", Sam breathes. "Such a bitch but she is so hot."

I slap him softly against his upper arm. "Sam!", I hiss at him. "That's so typical!"

"Well", he grins. "Look at me. I am a boy. Sorry but that's my nature. I mean, look at her. She's hot! C'mon Britt. You can't tell me she's not!"

Yeah, Sam was right. She is hot. But that's not our biggest problem now. She seems like a bad person and we were searching for our host families, which were nowhere to see.

"I would kill for having her in my host family", Sam adds.

I roll my eyes and ignore his next sentences. Even though Sam is my best friend, he sometimes seem to be like all the other boys.

"Uh, hi", a voice suddenly speaks. When I turn around I look into the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. It's the girl with the bad attitude. "Are you Brittany? Brittany Pierce?", she asks me and I can see Sam staring at us with an open mouth.

"Uh, yeah?", I softly nod. "And you are?"

"Santana Lopez", she informs me. "My parents couldn't make it so I drove to get you from the airport."

When I look to Sam I instandly know what he's thinking. I shoot him a serious stare, then turn to Santana again.

"Well uh, Sam here", I nod to him, "is waiting for his host family to get him, too."

Santana crosses her arms and raises a brow. "Aaaaand?"

"And I'd like to know if you could tell him where they are?"

"Look blondie. Do I look like freakin' god? What's his host family name and what's throuthy mouth name?", she hisses.

I don't know what's wrong with her and why she's being so mean to us. I was friendly to her, why is she unfriendly to me?

"His host family name is Fabray and that's Sam. Sam Evans", I answer, trying to sound a little bit pissed.

Santana looks like she's deep in thoughts. Then she turns around, raises one hand and let us know, that we should wait a minute. She dials a number, then begin to speak into her mobile phone. I don't exactly understand what she says because it is too loud here but I guess she's talking to Sams host family.

When she turns around again, she looks less angry.

"They'll be here in a minute", Santana says. "C'mon blondie, we're driving home."

With that Santana turns around and walks to the exit. As quickly as I can, I hug Sam, kisses him on the cheek and tell him to text him as soon as I arrive. He waves goodbye and tells me to do so.

"Why were you so mean to him?", I ask her when we arrive her car. She turns to me an shruggs. "He ran into me and I nearly broke my phone", she breathes. "He deserves it."

"Nobody deserves something like that", I tell her. "I'm sure he didn't did it on purpose. You should had been nice to him."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Gimme your bag", she cuts me off.

"Look, blondie", she begins.

"It's Brittany", I correct her.

"Whatever."

"Look, I don't need someone who tells me the next two weeks to be nice to strangers. I can look after myself, okay?"

She sounds so angry and pissed so I nod.

It's just 20 minutes to her home. The music is playing loud in her car and I don't even try to talk to her. It's obvious that Santana don't like me and I pray that these 2 weeks are gone soon.

"Home, sweet home", Santana whispers when she parks her car in the gateway. I lift my head and look around. It's a very nice house and the garden in front of it looks even nicer. I bet her mum is something like a florist because the flowers in front of us are so beautiful and their colours are so bright and so alive.

"Wow", I whisper. I can see Santana watching me in the corner of her eye but I try to pretend that I didn't noticed. Instead I get off the car and back to the luggage space to get my suitcase.

"Let me", Santana stops me before I can grab my bad. I look at her confused and raise one of my eyebrows. She seems to understand my confusion, so she continue. "I don't want to have any scratches on my car."

I watch her in disbelieve for some seconds before I shake my head and sigh. Then I take my bag. "You're acting like I'm stupid like bread and not able to get my suitcase without ruining your car."

"Because it's the truth", she hisses.

"Fuck you!"

Just in this moment I loose balance and the bag is scratching her car. My eyes widen with shock and my breath caught.

"Uh- I don't - I mean- Sorry, I didn't want to-", I begin to stutter. I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to ruin her car but instead I did.

Santana looks really angry and her breath is faster than before.

"I told you, didn't I? Why can't you just let it be and let me get your suitcase? Tell me, blondie!", Santana growls.

"Santana I'm-"

"I know! Fuck I know you're sorry but that doesn't make it better. Look at this! Do you know how much this will cost?", Santana looks so pissed it scares the shit out of me.

"I'll pay it", I whine. "Please, don't be mad at me."

Santana let's out a deep breath. "Get in. My parents should be home in a minute."

"Santana-"

"Leave me alone. Get lost. Now", are her last words. I lower my head and take my suitcase. While Santana gets on her knees to look at the scratch, I make my way to her house. I feel guilty but at the same time not. Maybe this is something she deserve. I mean she wasn't nice to me or to Sam or to this stranger and somewhen everybody gets what they deserve. Maybe this is what Santana deserves.

I stop at her front door and look to Santana. She's already making her way to me. I can say that she's really pissed and somehow I can understand her. She opens the door and I follow her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Sorry that it took so long! **  
**Thank you all for reading my last chapter. **  
**Hope you like this one.**

**Reviews? **

**Love you 3**

Her house ist beautiful. She leads me into that room which will be mine for the next 2 weeks. Without saying a word, she opens the door, nods into the room and leaves.

"Where are you going?", I ask her. She just shruggs. "My room", she says nonchalant.

"Will you come back?"

Santana stops and glances at me.

"Why?", is all she wants to know.

"Uhm", I breathe. "I don't know. This is all so new to me and I was thinking about you giving me a little tour through your house and stuff?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Well, get your shit together and I'll show you around", she finally says.

When I smile at her I can see she's trying to hide her smile. I know that she's still angry because of her car and I am still so sorry. But maybe she likes me. I mean, if she would be so upset, she wouldn't show me around and stuff.

When my suitcase is in my room, I follow her downstairs.

"This is the kitchen. Feel free to eat and drink if you want to. My mum cooks everyday after she gets from work.

Santana leaves the kitchen, then shows me the living room. "This is the living room. The place where my parents spend most of their time at home."

"What about you?", I want to know.

"I don't like hanging out with my parents", Santanas says. "Most of the time I'm in my room or at Quinns house."

"Whos's Quinn?"

"My best friend. Your friend Sam is at her house the next 2 weeks", Santana explains.

While Santana talks to me, I secretly stare at her lips. I don't know why, but I start to dream while she speaks. Everything is slower now and I can barely hear her talk.

"Uhm, Blondie?", when Santana waves her hand in front of my face, I wake up.

"Huh, what?", I ask her confused while hiding the blush on my face.

"I wanted to know if you're alright?", Santana repeats.

"Uh yeah. Yeah I'm okay", I smile. She nods, then turns on her feet. I follow her upstairs, when Santana suddenly stops. I crash into her back. "Sorry!"

"Why are you following me?", she wants to know.

"Uhm, our little tour?", I remember her.

"Our tour is over. I already showed you the house, now I'm going to my room to have some time for me", Santana says.

"You haven't showed me your room", I smile.

"Yeah, and I don't want to."

Santana hides behind the next corner and as fast as I can I follow her. Something about her tells me she likes it when I am around. And I don't know why, but I do like her around me, too.

"Santana", I whisper and she stops.

"What else, blondie?"

There it is. Whenever she talks to me, she calls me blondie. I don't know why, but it seems like she don't want to call me Brittany. Is my name so bad? I mean, why would my parents call me like that if it's a bad name?

"Why don't you call me Brittany?", I want to know. She shruggs.

"Because your hair is blonde and I like to call you blondie. You know?"

"Yeah, but what if my hair wouldn't be blonde. How'd you call me then?"

"Dunno", she smiles. "Maybe Brittany."

After Santana closes the door to her room, I grab my phone and call Sam.

"Hey Sam!", I greet him.

"Brittany, what's up? How's living with that hot chick?", he laughs.

"Oh shut up, idiot", I roll my eyes. "Do you have time? I need to go to the supermarket."

We met an hour after our phone call at Santanas house. Sam gives me a friendly hug and I'm so glad to see him. Even though Santana seems to be nice, I still need my best friend around me. "So, where's that hot chick?", he wants to know. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Stop callin' her like that. Her name's Santana."

"Don't tell me she isn't hot, because man she is!", Sam laughs. "So why isn't Santana coming with you to the supermarket?"

"Because I called you", I answer.

"Are you two fighting?", Sam seems to notice that something isn't right.

"No, not fighting", I tell him. "Come on, we need to get to the supermarket. Do you know where it is?"

"And what do you want in the supermarket? I mean, it seems like her family has a whole fridge of food at home."

Before answering him, I take one step after another and get him to follow me.

"Because I need something", I simply say.

"You won't tell me until we're there, right?", Sam says.

I give him a little smile and nod. "Yup."

"Brittany", Sam blurts out confused. "You don't need this!"

"I do need this", I say. "I need to get a new haircolor."

"Why's that? Are you crazy? You don't need to get a new haircolor. Blonde is just fine", Sam tries to convince me.

"Because Santana is-"

Before I can end my sentence, Sam interrupts me.

"What? No, no, no. Stop it. Don't tell me Santana told you to dye your hair, because if she did, I will kill her. No matter how hot she is", Sam glares at me.

"Let me speak out", I growl. "She didn't told me to, but I need another haircolor because she's constantly callin' me Blondie, instead of Brittany. And Santana told me, that maybe if I had another haircolor, she would call me Brittany. And I want her to call me Brittany instead of blondie."

"Are you serious?", Sam asks in disbelieve. "You're doing this because she doesn't calls you Brittany?"

"Uh huh", I nod.

"That's so fuckin' stupid off you", and with this words I feel my tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Britt- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry", Sam instandly says. He knows what this words do to me and the moment he realizes what he just said, he regret it. But I am to hurt to understand.

Instead of saying how much he hurt me, I shove the product against his chest and run out of the supermarket.

If I wouldn't have so much problems with finding the way back, I would've run back.

But the tears in my eyes didn't make it better and with a blurry vision I hide behind the next corner, sink on the ground and start sobbing. "Asshole", I whisper to myself. I hoped that he would understand me, but instead he judges me. Like all the other people around me. They judge me even if they don't know me. I hate being treated like this.

The worst thing in this moment is, not to know how to get back. I could get back to the supermarket, ask an employee how to get back or search for Sam. He knows the way. But Sam hurt me and the last person I want to see right now is himself.

I don't know why, but there's just one person right now I want to have near me.

So I took my phone and dial the number.

_Her number._


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Thanks for your reviews :) Hope you like this one! :)**

"What?", her voice is coming harsh through the phone and for a moment I think about hanging up. Maybe she's busy? Maybe a friend of her is visiting her? "Blondie?", her voice sounds a little softer the next time she speaks. I try to smother my sobs but it's not that easy.

"Santana", I barely get out. _Wow, I sound so depressed. _I'm sure she won't understand my next words. "Could you get me from the supermarket?"

"Huh? What? Are you crying?" I was right. She don't. So I repeat myself.

"I'm at the supermarket, don't know how to get back. Could you get me?"

"Okay, listen _blondie. _First - you need to stop crying. Second - repeat yourself slowly so I can understand you", Santana says softly.

I take a deep breath and repeat myself a last time.

"I had a fight with Sam, now I don't know how to get back", there's a briefly pause before I go on. "Could you get me from the supermarket? Please?"

"What?", she seems angry. "Which supermarket? I'm coming", she tells me. I tell her the name of the supermarket and hung up.

"Brittany?", right after my phone call I can hear someone call my name. For a moment I thought it was her, but this voice sounds like a man. "Brittany, where are you? Come on, I am worried about you!"

I know this voice. It sounds so familiar. It's Sam.

"Oh no", I whisper to myself. The last thing I want right now, is seeing him. He hurt me. And I'm not in the mood to forgive him. Not now.

"There you are!" Before I have a chance to hide from him, he looks around the corner where I was sitting.

"Leave me alone", I sniffle.

"Britt, listen. I am so, so sorry", he gets on his knees in front of me and puts his hands on my knees. "I didn't meant to hurt you, let alone call you stupid."

For a few seconds I don't say a word, but when he starts to talk again, I interrupt him.

"Leave - me - alone!"

"Britt", he begs. Just in this moment, I can hear a car stops.

_Santana. _

"Get outta my way", she growls when she stops in front of us. She pushs him away so that he falls on his butt and manages it in the last moment to stabilize hisself.

"You okay?", is all she says when she replaces his spot in front of me, touches my knees and looks at me so soft, like never before. This expression is new to me. She looks so worried, yet so lovely. I softly nod before she wants to know what happened.

In a few words I explain to her, that he called me stupid. Her eyes widen.

"Hey!", Sam protests. "Who do you think you are?"

The look on her face changes and for a second I am scared. She gets on her feet and turns to him.

"Nuh uh. _Who do you think you are?",_ she returns the question. Then she takes another step. She shoves him hard against his chest, so that he's struggeling with hisself. "Listen to me, trouthy mouth", she hisses at him. "Never - ever - will - you - call - her - stupid, do you understand me?"

I can see the fear in his eyes while he's standing flat against the wall behind him. There's no way he could run away.

"But it's your fault!", Sam stutters. "Because of you calling her blondie, she wanted to dye her hair!"

I can feel Santanas body tense. She looks briefly at me, before she gives him her full attention.

"Never ever call her like that, do you understand me?" She seems really mad and by her voice I can tell that she's about to punch him in his face if he don't get lost the next second. Sam nods frantically.

"Now get lost, before I go all Lima Heights about you! NOW!"

Sam takes a few steps backwards before turning around and running away. I am a little bit sorry for him, but after all I know that this is what her deserve. For now.

When Sam is out of look, Santana turns back to me. Her look is so much softer now while she's getting nearer. Slowly she slides against the wall down to the ground next to me. When a deep breath leaves her mouth, I know she wants to say something.

"You wanted to dye your hair because I called you blondie?", she asks me quietly.

This is such a complicated situation right now. What should I do now? Should I tell her the truth or try to pretend that Sam was just kidding? I know she wouldn't believe me. She would know that I lied to her. So I decide to tell her the truth.

"Yeah", I breathe. With my head down, I don't have to look her in the eyes. I can feel her shoulder against mine. It's a nice feeling. Soft. Warm. Familiar. Like I'd been best friends with her for years even though I just know her a day.

"_Brittany"_, for the first time I can hear her callin' my name. "Why don't you told me that you feel so bad me callin' you like that? I would've stopped, you know?"

I try to breathe normal again, before having a total crash down. After all, Santana seems to have a heart like every other person. Even though she always acted like she don't. "Look", Santana goes on. Then she does something, I didn't expect. She takes my hand and links her pinky with mine. Fascinated I look down to our hands, not really listening to what she says next.

"If you're so uncomfortable me callin' you blondie, I'll stop, okay? I will call you whatever you want."

I can feel my heart beating faster than normal. My breath is uneven and I can feel my body heat up. Just because of this little touch. Could this be real? What happened to me?

"J-Just c-call me Britt", I offer her stuttering.

"Okay, Britt." Hearing her saying my nickname lets my heart beat faster and a smile spreads across my lips. It's really good hearing her calling me Britt. It sounds so sweet.

"Come on, Britt", she says. She stands up and helps me get off the ground. When I am on my feet again, there's just a little distance between our faces and for the first time I can look her directly in the eyes. They are so brown and so deep. At the same time so honest. My eyes slide down to her lips and I ask myself how it would be kissing these kissable lips.

Before I can give myself an answer, Santana clears her throat and pulls me further to her car. There's a big tension between us I can't explain.

Why did I thought about kissing her? I barely knew her, let alone have feelings for girls. As long as I can think, I was falling for guys. Besides Sam. He will always be like a big brother for me.

She opens the door for me and I get into the passenger seat. She smiles at me when she closes my door and gets around the car to the drivers door.

The whole drive I am thinking about my thoughts I had some minutes ago. While checking my phone and ignoring Sams text messages, I secretly watch her drive.

Sure, Sam was right when he said that Santana was hot. She has a nice body, wonderful hair. Her eyes are beautiful and I know for sure, even if she tries to pretend that she's a bad person, I know that she's not.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: I am so creative at the moment so I need to upload this chapter now. I hope you liked the last ones? Tell me if you want. I would be happy to know! I've been trying to let Santana get a little nicer to Brittany but at the same time be 'Santana' (You know, cold, bitchy a.s.o.) It's difficult to write but I hope i got it.**

"All Lima Heights, huh?", I asked her while lifting my eyebrows. Santana lets out a short laugh and nods. She looks cute. She has a cute smile. Why didn't I noticed before? Maybe because she hadn't smiled at me a lot.

"What does that mean?", I wonder.

"Well", Santana breathes. "I grew up in a part of Lima called Lima Heights. You know, before my dad became a popular surgeon. I used to help myself without calling my parents all the time. When there was a boy who called me bad names, I punched him instead of running to my dad or my mum and tell them what happened."

When she notice my confused expression, she goes on. "That's why I tell people I go all Lima Heights on them, because that's what people do there. They help theirselfs, when they have to. They punch other people when they need to defend themselfs."

"Ahh", I understand. Seems like Santana knows how to defend herself.

"When my dad got a new job, we moved here", that's when I realize we're in her driveway. She takes a deep breath and leans back into her seat.

"It's a nice house", I say. "I like it."

"Yeah, it's nice", she shruggs. "Plus I am living near to Quinn and Puck."

"Who's Puck?"

Lately Santana mentions a lot of new names of people I've never met.

"Uhm", Santana seems to get nervous. "You will get to know him soon", she says.

After a short pause she goes on.

"Hot guy, football player. You know", she shruggs.

"Is he…your boyfriend?"

"Oh no!", she laughs. "No, no, no. We hook up sometimes, when we get bored. But he's absolutely not my boyfriend."

This statement makes my stomach grumble. Why does it feels good to know she's single but at the same time so bad to hear that she has sex with him now and then?

I roll my eyes and hope she didn't notice.

"So, trouthy mouth and you", Santana whispers. "He's your boyfriend?"

For a moment I think about telling her yes, just to see how she would react. But then I know lying to her wouldn't be a good start after what happened. So I tell her the truth.

"Hell no", I smile. "Sam's just my best friend."

"No sex?"

"Santana!"

She laughs. "I'm sorry", she winks at me.

"But no, no sex", I finish my answer.

"Boring", she giggles, then gets out of her car.

"Look, I don't need to have sex with him", I tell her when I step out of her car.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Sex doesn't ruin your friendship", Santana fumbles with her hand in the air. "It just makes it better."

"And you know that because…?"

"Because I have sex with one of my closest friends. See, I don't want to be with him and he don't want to be with me. We just have fun from time to time."

"Did he ever told you he don't want to be with you? Who knows? Maybe he likes you more than just a fuckbuddy and hopes that you feel something, too?", I ask her when we get to the front door.

"I haven't. But trust me, Puckerman is nobody who wants to have a relationship. He likes to fuck every girl in school. And now another topic, my parents wait inside for you."

After our little small talk, I totally forgot that I haven't met her parents yet. Slowly I begin to get nervous. Santana seems to notice, because she lifts her eyebrow and grins. "Are you nervous?", she asks me amused and crosses her arms.

"Uh- I- I- no", I stutter. She nudges me softly against my upper arm and winks.

"You don't have to. My parents are super friendly most of the time. I just don't like hanging out with them much. Because they are my parents, you know? Who likes hanging out with their parents."

"I like to", I whisper. "My parents are like friends to me. We spend much time together."

It's weird. When we first met, Santana didn't like me. She gave me that feeling, that I was unwanted and annoying. Then, after my little fight with Sam, she was super nice to me like we're friends for a long time. She didn't call me blondie anymore and tries to comfort me now when I have to met her parents. What changed her mind so bad?

"Okay, Britt. Come on", she links her pinky with mine and smiles. "We should go in. It's getting kinda strange staying outside."

It's this little gesture from her, that's making me dizzy. Whenever she touches me, my body shivers.

Santana opens the door and I follow her inside. Before I can say a word, an older woman appears in front of us, clasping her hands and smiles. "Santana, there you are!", she breathes.

That's when she notices me. "Oh and you must be Brittany."

I shake hands with Santanas Mum and nod. "Yup. Brittany Pierce. Nice to meet you", I smile.

"Nice to meet you, too", Mrs Lopez answers. Then she sees us linking pinkies. "Oh, seems like you girls already become friends." There's a short silence before she continues. "Santana always had problems making friends, she-"

"Mum!", Santana cuts her off. She lets go of my pinky and crosses her arms. "Stop telling her stories about me, don't bore her to death."

"Mija", her mum smiles. "Don't be so mean to me."

"I'm not."

"Well, well, well", suddenly a mans voice appears. "Isn't that my little girl?"

There's an older man coming from the living room to the corridor, holding his arms wide open.

"Santana, darlin'. Where'd you been?", then he takes a look at me. "Oh, you brought a friend."

Before her can pull her in for a hug, he shakes my hand and tells me that he's Santanas dad.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Lopez. My name's Brittany. Brittany Pierce. I am the exchange student from Lima."

"Ahh!", he notices. "Right. Santana had to get you from the airport because my wife and I had to work."

Mr Lopez glances at his wife, smiles and puts his arm around her waist. Then he gives her a little peck on the cheek.

"Okay, enough is enough", Santana says. Her hand is rubbing softly against her forehead. Then she takes my head so I have to follow her upstairs.

"Lunch is ready in 20 minutes", is all I can hear before her door closes.

Santana had took me into her room. For the first time. Although she told me she didn't want to show me her room. I take a look around her room and the first thing I notice are her dark walls. They're nearly black.

Slowly I make my way to her bed where Santana already sits leg crossed and watches me intently.

"You can sit down, if you want", she mumbles.

"Thanks", I whisper, then sit down. We're sitting in silence for some minutes. Bashfully smiling at each other now and then.

"What did your mother mean with you making hardly friends?", I ask her softly.

Her eyes get harder and I gulp embarrased. Maybe it wasn't a good question to ask. I'm sure Santana will throw me out of her room any second without hesitating.

"My mum says a lot when the day is long", Santana shruggs. "I don't need friends. I've always been alone. Maybe that's why she thinks I can hardly make friends."

"Yeah, but you have Quinn and Puck", I remember her. She nods. "Yeah."

Not sure if I can say this right now, I whisper so that she hardly can hear. "And me."

When her eyes meet mine and her lips curl softly into a warm smile, I know she heard me.

But it's a good feeling, seeing her smile because of my words. Even if she don't say any word, I understand what she wants to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Au: Thanks for your feedback. It means a lot to me. It's good to know that you like my story so far! :)  
Did you already listen to Nayas first single? Did you like it?**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely aunt who died this morning. May she rest in peace. I'll always have you in my heart. **  
**Hope you feel better now where you're at. I love you. **

**Here we go...**

Her mum makes really good lunch. I'm so full right now, I don't know if I can even move.

After lunch, Santana and me went to her room. We were lying on her bed since one hour already and it seems like both of us doesn't want to move soon.

"Britt", Santana mumbles. "Your phone is buzzing the last 5 minutes like a freakin' _vibrator_. Why don't you read your text messages?"

"It's probably Sam and I don't want to talk to him right now", I groan. It takes a lot to make me pissed off of something, but calling me _stupid _is one thing you don't do as a best friend. Sure, Sam feels miserable right now and he's sorry and stuff, but I am hurt and in the past years I've learned not to forgive to soon. People start getting used to it and they would hurt me more, knowing they can do whatever they want to me.

Before I can see what Santana does, she takes my phone and starts talking.

"Listen Trouthy mouth, callin' Britt Britt stupid wasn't very clever from you. She doesn't want to talk to you right now so stop calling!", Santana hisses.

She rolls her eyes and I suppose Sam is talking right now. It's obvious that Santana's disinterested.

"Yeah, whatever. Just stop calling or texting her. I already told you to go all lima heights on you if you ever hurt her again." With that, Santana hungs up.

"This was mean, Santana", I pout.

"He was rude to you. I don't like him being rude to you", Santana answers. "Plus he won't call you soon. I think my words were clear to him."

"What'd he want?"

"Oh you know", Santana begins to fumbles with her hand in the air. "Apologising and stuff."

"Sam's my best friend", I inform her again. "Maybe I should talk to him."

Suddenly Santanas face starts to change. She looks pissed right now and somehow she scares me. It's like she is within seconds a different person.

Instead of saying something to me, she turns to the other side and faces the wall.

"Are you mad at me?", I ask her carefully. Her reaction is saying everything. She is mad at me and I don't know why. Sure, she was protective of me after what happened with Sam. But she can't expect me never ever talking to him again.

"No", she finally breathes. Then she turns back to me. "I just don't want him to hurt you. Maybe it sounds stupid from me, but I begin to like you and it's weird but I have this feeling inside me, that I have to protect you. And I don't know why."

Santana bits her lip and I look at her confused.

"When you called me crying, telling me he hurt you - it was like my safety device burned through. All I wanted in this moment was to protect you. I've never felt something like that before. It scared me."

That touched me. Somehow I knew that Santana never told anyone about her feelings. She liked giving other people the look like she was cold as ice. No feelings and stuff. But there she was, lying next to me and telling me things nobody else would hear.

I reach for her hand and squeeze it softly. "Thanks", I tell her honestly. "For being so honest to me. It means so much to me. And I will promise you to keep this secret to me."

Even though Santana never told me that this was a secret, I felt she would feel better if I don't tell anyone. Since the supermarket, where I could look her directly in the eyes, I feel like there's this strong bond between us. Something nobody can see but we both can feel it.

I feel good around her and protected, yet so comforting.

"I like you Santana", I tell her from the heart. "You're really cool."

"I like you, too", Santana smiles back. "Oh, did they send you the plan for the next two weeks?"

"It sucks", I roll my eyes. "So much culture and stuff and so less freetime."

"Yeah", Santana agrees. "But if you want to, we could skip sometimes. Nobody will notice", she winks.

Sounds like a good idea to me. Even though I'd never skipped any classes or trips. I was to scared for getting stress with my parents or my teachers. But I didn't want to look weak in front of Santana, so I agreed.

The rest of the day we spend in Santanas room. She got different phone calls from her friends but every time someone asked her to do something she said she was busy. It was nice from her, trying to spend more time with me and making things better, after everything what happened.

It was late at night. I said goodnight to Santana when I noticed she was getting more tired from minute to minute.

Now I was sitting in the quest room. My bed was nice. It was soft and cuddly. But I just couldn't sleep.

Hours went by and my head begun to hurt. My eyes burned and there was no way I would sleep tonight. Sleeping at other houses always was a problem of mine. I hated sleeping elsewhere.

Everything was so damn different. This bed didn't smell like mine. These blankets weren't as soft as mine. This bed was nice. But it wasn't mine. I felt bad. I wanted to sleep so badly but I can't.

Tip toeing I left the quest room and begun making my way to the only person in this house, I thought can comfort me.

"_Santana?_", I whisper into the darkness. I can hear her shifting in her bed but she didn't answer.

"_San_ ", I tried again.

"Mh?", she finally mumbled. "What's wrong?"

Slowly she lifted her head, took a look at her phone and let out a quiet groan when she noticed the time.

"I can't sleep", I told her honestly. "It's so new to me and I miss my bed and Lord Tubbington."

"Lord- whatever. C'mere", she says softly.

I make my way to her bed, where she lifts her blanket and signalizes me to get next to her.

"I should sleep with you in this bed?", I asked her confused. I wasn't used to sleep with other people in one bed. Sure, my sister often slept in my room. But she was family. Santana was somehow a stranger, yet a new friend. But having her this close now was weird.

"Sure, Britt. What's wrong with it?", she asks me yawning.

"Nothing", I stutter. When I lay next to her she throws her blanket over us. I can barely see her watching me but I can feel it.

"Tomorrow you totally should tell me what's a _Lord Tubbington_ is", she says wearly. "But at first - goodnight _Britt-Britt_."

"Okay. Goodnight, San", I answer her quietly.

When her breath is getting constant, I carefully wipe away a strand of her hair and smile.

That's when tiredness getting over me and my eyes closes slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Au: Thanks for your reviews. I really loved each one of it. I'm always looking forward for new reviews. They're a big motivation for me and I know if you like my story or not. So don't hesitate and give me some more :) **

**Hope you like the next chapter. What do you think about the friendship Brittany and Santana are building up, is it slow/fast enough?**

I haven't slept that good the last weeks. When I slowly open my eyes the next morning, I can feel something around my waist. Curious what this could be I rub my eyes and yawn. Something is different. The walls are darker than before and this room smells different than mine.

Wait.

This isn't my room.

Right.

I was in Arizona. Yesterday I came into Santanas Room because I couldn't sleep. She told me goodnight and I closed my eyes.

But what is this weight around my waist? When I look down I gasp.

She had thrown her arm around me while we slept. That's when I notice her breath tickle my neck. Okay, this was officially beginning to be weird. The first minute she hated me and now she cuddled with me.

Not that I would complain. It felt good lying here with her arm around my waist. I feel protected and comfortable. It feels familiar.

So I pretend like I am sleeping when I feel her move. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable or embarrased when she notices in which position we are.

And that's when she pulls her arm away, the bed shifts and she leaves the room. I knew that she'd be uncomfortable. Instantly I miss her touch and the warmth she'd gave me.

With a short look on my phone I can see 7 unread messages and 3 missed calls. Thank god I set my phone silent over night. I would've kill Sam if he had woken us up.

When I can hear the door opens the next time, I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I don't know what else I should do.

"Britt", she whispers at first but I don't react.

"Britt, wake up. We're going to be late", she says. That's when the curtains are put to the side and the sun is shining hard in my face.

"Oww", I grumble, wrinkle my nose and hide my face in the pillow. I wasn't a morning person. To be honest I loved to sleep long.

"Britt you really need to get up", her voice sounds serious this time and I can imagine her standing there, hands on her waist with that look only my mum gave me.

"But I don't want to. Let's lay in bed all day. Please", I beg.

I can hear Santana giggle. "As good as this sounds, you need to get your ass out of my bed. We get into trouble if we're late."

"Since when do you care? Tell'em I got sick over night or got lost somewhere between Lima and Arizona", I try.

"Unbelievable", I can hear her breathe. Then suddenly her bed shifts and I can feel a body on mine.

"If you don't get up, I need to use other ways", she says. I lift my head and can see her grinning. Instantly I know what she has in mind.

"No!", I beg. "No, no, no. Don't you dare!"

But Santana knows no mercy. She begins to tickle me everywhere. I start laughing so hard, because this is my biggest weakness. "Stop it, Santana!", I beg her but she continues.

"Will you get out of bed now?", she asks giggling between her tickles. I try to say a word but my laughter fills the room. It's hard to say anything, let alone nod.

"Will you?", she asks again. I try to tickle her but Santana is stronger and grabs my wrists. She pinches them over my head. Her hair is falling on each side of her face down on me and I can feel it tickle me sometimes on my cheeks. There's a cute little smile on her lips. She's really beautiful.

"Will you?", this time her face is getting nearer and I can barely feel her breath on my skin. She knows what she does and how she does it. I gulp and nod. She had me. I was willing to do whatever she want me to. I can feel the tension between us building up, unable to control the butterflies in my stomach. What happened to me? I was acting like a weird little puberted boy. I wasn't even into girls. But being with Santana the last hours made me act different.

Made me feel different.

She closes her eyes and so do I. I expect her to kiss me every moment but she knew better.

"Fine", she whispers and leans back. I am so disappointed right now but try really hard not to show it. By the look on her face I can see that I failed. She had noticed. I feel so embarrased right now.

What would she think of me?

Why did I even wanted this?

What did she do the last hours to me? What happened to me?

"Get up little B", she smiles before lifting herself off of me and of the bed. "We have to be in 20 minutes at school. I'll drive us, we should be there in time. And oh, by the way. You wanted to tell me what a Lord Tubbington is."

"He's my cat", I mumble sleepy. "The best cat ever. But I quess while I am here, he's hanging out with his old gang, smoking zigarettes and stuff."

I can hear Santana giggle '_cute_' before she leaves the room.

It was hard but somehow I made it out of bed. Santana even made me a hot cacao. It was really sweet from her. She changed the last hours so bad. I liked her like this. She does sweet things, listen to me and protects me. I like this Santana more than the one who called me blondie and acted totally cold.

She even opened the passenger door for me to get in. I was amazed.

St. James High School was interested. It was big and there were many pupils. The schoolyard was beautiful. There were bushes on the one side, trees and benches. It looked like a place where people loved to be. Everyone seemed happy and be friends with everyone.

"Hello Newbie!", I wasn't nearly 2 minutes here when the first stranger talked to me. He had curled, blonde hair, to much gel in it and looked to friendly. His eyes roamed over my body and he took my hand to give a soft kiss on the back of it.

"My name is Jesse. Jesse St. James. Nice to meet you", he introduces himself.

"Get lost, St. James!", Santana directly hisses. She links her pinky with mine and pulls me with her.

That doesn't prevent Jesse from following us.

"Oh come on Santana, don't hide her from me", he smiles.

Santana stops and he crashes into us. "Sorry", he mumbles to me and I give him a little smile as if to say it's alright.

"What do you want, Jesse?", she asks him. "How often did I already told you to fuckin' leave me alone? I am not interested in you and so is Britt."

"Britt?", he asks. "That's your name, right? Britt sounds sweet."

"It's Brittany", I correct him.

"Even sweeter", his smile is getting bigger. Somehow is he creepy. He seems friendly but creepy. Is that even possible?

"Stop flirting with her", Santana growls. "She's not interested. Just because your father is director at this school, doesn't mean every girl wants to ride your stick, Lady Gaga!"

"I like Lady Gaga. She has a great voice and really good songs", I inform Santana. She looks a little bit confused and so does Jesse but I don't care.

Then, suddenly Jesse starts so sum. I don't know what he is doing before he starts singing a song I didn't even know. He begins to move and sing and out of nowhere there are 3 other guys singing with him. Santana is standing protective in front of me, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Every now and then Jesse would take my hand, send me a smile and do something goofy so I would laugh. When the song ends, I clap my hands.

"Wow, you're voice sounds good!", I tell him. "I bet you and Rachel would be good friends. She's a friend of mine and totally laughs to sing and to act. Last month she did this little musical with Glee Club. They dressed up and played different roles while they sung many songs."

"Maybe you should introduce me to your friend Rachel", Jesse smiles. "How about having dinner at 8 tonight?"

"Oh, sorry. But Rachel isn't in Arizona right now. She's in Lima because she didn't wanted to be part of the exchange", I tell him.

"And Britt's got another date tonight. Bye", Santana interupts our little conversation, grabs my pinky and pulls me with her.

"I got a date tonight?", I ask her curious. "Why didn't I know about a date?"

"Because you don't have a date", Santana says.

"Oh", somehow I am disappointed. I thought maybe Santana wanted to have dinner with me tonight.

"I only said this to shrug him of. He's kinda annoying me."

"What a bummer! I thought we could have dinner tonight", I pout.

"Not tonight, Britt. I'm seeing Puck tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**AU: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows! :) **

**Dear "Guest", I never said that English is my first language. I wrote that English isn't my first language and that I'm sorry for grammar or time mistakes. I'll give my best that you can understand what I am writing but can't promise that my FF is perfect. **  
**Thank you for your review, btw ;) **

Santana showed me her school, the rooms and the different clubs they had. She was a cheerleader at St. James High School. Turns out, they even had a glee club. And quess who was their lead vocal? Right. Jesse St. James.

"How comes you're not in Glee Club?", I asked her after our little tour. Santana only shrugged.

"Glee Club is for losers like Jesse. They think they're the kings of this school, but in real life the cheerleaders and the football players are", Santana said.

"I like Glee Club. Back in Lima we also have a Glee Club. Rachel, one of my friends, is lead vocal. She has a fantastic voice. After High School she wants to go to broadway."

"Brittany- hey Britt!", a familiar voice suddenly calls my name and I directly know who it is.

When I turn I can see Sam making his way to me. He has an apologising smile on his lips and bashfully rubs his neck. "Can I talk to you?"

He notices Santanas stare and adds: "Alone?"

"It's okay, San", I reassure her. "We'll met outside, okay?"

"Fine", she mumbles. "See you later."

"So…", I turn back to Sam, arms crossed and not really pleased to see him. His words still were in the background of my head and I hated to know that he somehow thought I was stupid.

"Listen Britt. Let me explain. I didn't meant to hurt you and I don't know how often I should tell you this. I feel miserable and I don't want to fight with you. You're my best friend. Please forgive me."

I hated fighting with Sam, too. He was my best friend. The only one who was there for me all the time. No matter which time or which day. When I needed him, he was there. So I decided to forgive him.

"It's okay. Maybe I overreacted a bit. But please, never ever call me like that. I am not stupid, you know?"

"Never ever, Britt", he smiles his goofy smile and pulls me in for a big bear hug.

"I missed you", I can hear him whisper into my hair.

"Missed you, too", I answer him. "Now come on, we're going to meet Santana outside. Her teacher is going to visit some culture thing with us."

"This trip was so boring", Santana growled when we got back to her house in the afternoon. She let herself fall backwards on her bed, arms and legs stretched and closed her eyes.

"We could have watched a movie or something like that and it would be better than listen to this creepy man with afro hair telling us something about this ruins."

"It wasn't that bad", I tell her. "But I am glad we made it. I'm hungry like hell."

"I'm sure there are some noodles in the kitchen my mum made for lunch", Santana says.

"No thank you", I tell her. "I'm having dinner tonight."

"What?", her body jumps up and she looks at me wide eyed. "With who?"

"Actually with Sam. He asked me out. On a date", I smile. I know this wasn't right, but I hated the thought of her hooking up again with Puck tonight. He seemed nice when Santana introduced him but he kinda was like Jesse. He was looking at girls like they're objects. And I don't liked the look he gave Santana. Sure, she said they just had sex. Nothing serious. But a girl like her shouldn't be threated like that. She deserved better.

And that's when I asked Sam out on a date. Actually I asked him if he wanted to get something to eat at Mc Donalds and walking around but she doesn't had to know about this. Santana should be thinking I was having a real date with him.

I really became ridicilous. I only knew her for a day and felt something for her, I'd never felt for someone else. She was magical and I liked her. More than I should. I'd never fell in love this easily but I have to admit, that the more I was with her, the more butterflies I get and the more I was falling for her.

"I thought you and Sam were just best friends?", she wanted to know. Oh yeah. She was sooo jelous and pissed off. But that's not my fault. She was the one who told me she met Puck tonight instead of spending some time with me.

"We are", I shrug. "But he asked me out and I said yes. Are you jelous?" I tried to tease her.

"Hell no!", she says. "Pshh, why should I?"

But I could see it in her eyes. She was hurt. The way she crossed her arms. The way she looked at me. The way her bodylanguage acted. She was hurt and she didn't like the thought of me dating Sam tonight.

"I gotta go", I said after looking at the clock. "Sam's waiting for me and I have to change clothes fast. Have a nice evening with Puck", I smile, wave and then leave her room.

I feel bad leaving her like this. But since I arrived in Arizona, everything changed. I was acting different lately because of a girl I barely knew a day.

Now I am here, wearing a hoodie and my favourite jeans while sitting in front of her house waiting for Sam. I know she is standing at the window, behind her curtains watching me here waiting for him. I know she don't like it but she won't tell me.

That's when I realize I have to stop this. I can't start having feelings for a stranger. In 2 weeks I will fly back home and never see her again. I've never felt for girls, why her? Maybe I freak out. It must be the air in arizona. I have to do something against this.

_"Sex doesn't ruin your friendship." _

_"It just makes it better."_

Suddenly her words keep repeating in my head. I had to come clear. I had to stop thinking about her and concentrate on other things. Like boys and stuff.

When I see Sam wave and smile, I make a decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow.. Seems like you all hate BRAM like I do! :D Don't worry, I won't let BRAM happen. It's just a little topic in my FF. **  
**So...let me answer your questions.**

**JJLives:** _Thank you! I try my best to write as good as I can. I don't have a beta so it's kinda hard for me. I'll give my best._  
**aLL4LeynA:** _Santana told Brittany that she's from Lima, but Brittany didn't asked her about, because she had other things to think about. But I promise, there'll be a later chapter where they'll talk about this. It's important for the ending of my FF ;)_

**And for those who don't like my FF or my writing, feel free to NOT read it ;) I'm not perfect and this is my first FF in english.  
Thanks to all the others who like the story so far and write so lovely reviews 3 **

"Brittany what are you doing?"

When Sam picked me up we directly went to Mc Donalds. I really missed hanging out with him. He's always this goofy guy who makes me laugh. We fooled around, made jokes and talked about our first day in Arizona.

I don't know how but we landed somewhen in this Club called 'Trixie' and he was dancing with some hot girls and I was dancing in the middle of some nice guys. The alcohol was to much and all of sudden we were standing outside, me trying to kiss him.

"Saaam", I whined.

"Seriously Britt, are you drunk?"

I giggled. Of course was I drunk. I wouldn't have tried this if I wasn't. It was hard standing still. Everything was moving and my body was having a hard time. My hands were in his neck, touching him softly while I tried to kiss him.

"Come on, Britt. I'll get you home", he offered.

"No", I mumbled. "I'm alright. I just wanna fool around. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Brittany", he was saying my whole name and I knew he was serious. "You are drunk. You will regret this in the morning."

"Oh psh", I laugh. "Everything's alright. And now let me kiss you."

That's when he grabbed my wrist and put me on his back. I was laughing and screaming at the same time. Didn't he drunk at the bar? Why was he sober?

"I'm gonna bring you back home", he informed me.

"You want to carry me all the way back to lima on your back?", I wonder. "You're really my bestie best best friend of friends", I giggled. If I wouldn't be this drunk, I'd maybe understand him. But my brain was having a fight with all the alcohol in my stomach and I was trying not to gag. At the same time my heart was trying to tell me something and I tried everything not to hear. It was a bad fight. Brain against heart.

It felt like Sam flew back to Santanas house. He let me down in front of the door and tried to steady me.

"Do you think you can walk?", he asked me.

I nod.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Do you have a key?"

That was the point. I hadn't had any key. How should I be able to get into that house?

"Nah, I'd ring and somebody will open the door", I giggled.

"No!", before I could touch the button, Sam grabbed my hand. "Don't. Mr and Mrs Lopez would be really angry with you. Do you have Santanas phone number?"

"Sure, but Sammy. I already told you, she's too hot for you. She won't date you", I told him honestly.

"I don't want to date her…", he said. "..okay maybe I want to. But if you could call her or text her, she could open the door for you without her parents freaking out."

"You're so clever", I told him. "That's why I like you. You're so clever."

I grabbed my phone, tipped the password and searched for her number. I had a hard time seeing everything clear. Sam must've noticed because he took my phone and started searching for her name alone.

"Ah", he said. "There it is."

He hold the phone to his ear, his feet was tapping unpatiently on the floor. Finally Santana seemed to answer the call.

"Sorry Santana, it's Sam. Brittany's drunk", he informs her.

"I'm not!", I say a little louder into my phone. Sam pinches his lips together and leans back, holding his hand in the air to signalize me to keep quiet.

"Whatever. We're in front of your house and she has no key. Could you open the door?…..Thanks."

He hungs up and gives me my phone back. "She's gonna open it any second."

Right after I put my phone back into my bag, the door flungs open and Santana is watching us. She seems annoyed. Her arms are crossed and she's wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair is messy and I can say that she was already sleeping.

"Thanks Sam", I smile and kisses him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!"

"Take care of her, please. I quess she drunk a little too much", I can hear Sam saying before Santana closes the door.

"Careful", is everything she says. Before I stumble and fall to the ground, she grabs me and helps me upstairs.

"I'm not that drunk", I shrug. "Sam overreacted."

"Sure", Santana says nonchalant. "Come here", she leads me into the quest room and sudddenly I feel bad.

"San", I whisper. "Don't leave please."

She starts to help me change and gives me a confused look.

"What'd you mean?", she wants to know while she lifts my hoodie.

There I am, only in my underwear in front of that girl, that's driving me crazy. Even my plan wasn't working. I wanted to sleep with Sam. Wanted to forget everything for a while. Wanted to forget her.

Now I am sitting here, half naked and begging her to stay in my room the night.

Santana gives me my pyjama and I try to change as fast as I can.

"Can you stay the night? I hate sleeping alone when I am not home", I whisper bashfully.

"Why didn't you ask trouthy mouth if he wanted to stay?", she sounds pissed. She's like a ticking timebomb. One second she's so friendly and caring and the next second she's all jelous and bitchy.

"Because I want you to stay, not him. I was acting like an idiot tonight. I wanted to sleep with him because you said that wouldn't ruin our friendship and makes everything better. But that's not right. It doesn't make everything better. Just worser."

I began to sniffle. This was all getting out of hand. I was acting weird and ridicilous. Santana must be thinking I was a total loser.

"Listen Britt", she sat down next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand. "You don't have to sleep with Sam if you don't want to. And you don't have to do everything I do. I just said that I like sleeping with Puck now and then. It chills me. But I don't want you to do things you never wanted to, okay?"

I slowly nod. "Okay."

"And just for your information. I wasn't with Puck tonight. When I saw you leave, I decited to stay at home. I watched Tv and went to bed early."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't in the mood. I regret saying no to you when you asked me for dinner. You're only here for 2 weeks and I should enjoy every minute with you. Because you're really cool and I really like you."

Santana was so sweet saying all these things to me. I felt like crying. But I tried not to.

"Now come on, let us sleep in my bed. I don't like the quest room. My room is way comfortable", Santana smiled and pulled me with her.

We laid down on her bed, face to face. Everything still was blurry but I could see her now and then clear.

"San?", I asked her bashfully.

"Mhhmhh?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure", she smiled. "Which one?"

"Could you hold me like last night?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of your reviews. They mean much to me. **  
**I'm sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm trying to get better.**

**So lately I've been asking myself why it is so hard to find a partner? I mean where are all the good looking ones? Everyone is special in their own way, but why is it so hard to find the right one for ourselves? **  
**Whenever I am writing a Fanfiction about Brittany and Santana I get so depressed because they are so perfect for each other. They look hot, have a great character and I dunno, it's just perfect. **  
**Why is it so hard to find someone like them? **

**Whatever..., here's the next chapter. Have fun 3**

Her eyes were wide. Her breathing caught. She seemed uncomfortable. In this second I regretted everything.

She was staring at me, like I was a dead body lying next to her. Santana didn't said anything and I wished she would. This silence was killing me.

"I didn't hold you last night", she stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Santana", I breathe. "It's okay. Don't be mad with me. You did hold me and it's okay. That's what friends do when they have a sleepover, right? My sister and I do this all the time."

I tried to reassure her and it seemed like it worked. She licked her lips and let out a breath I didn't know she was holding.

"We're friends right?", she asks me nervous.

"Yeah", I smile. It's been 2 days but she was my friend. I wanted to know her better though.

"And you won't tell anybody?", she lifts her eyebrow.

"I won't. Promise", I smile. "Pinky-Promise." I lifted my pinky and linked it with her. She returned a smile to me. We lied there for some minutes, staring bashfully at each other. I let out a yawn.

"Let's sleep, Britt Britt", Santana mumbled. "Tomorrow's the big day. Maybe we can spend some time in the afternoon while having our freetime?"

"Sure", I smile back at her. "Sleep well, San."

I turned to the other side and closed my eyes. "Night, Britt."

It was dark in her room. The lights were off and there was nothing but silence in her room. The only sound was us breathing. My eyes were heavy and just before I'd fall asleep, I could feel her arm around my waist, hugging me softly.

Then I fell asleep.

Waking up next to her, while she was hugging me from behind, was nice. I liked it. I felt comfortable.

I could feel her breath tickle my neck and her hand grab a fistful of my shirt.

Quietly I yawn, rubbed my eyes and tried to see clear. I felt kinda sick. Maybe Sam was right and I had drunk to much. But it wasn't that bad. There was just a strange feeling in my stomach but I was sure I wouldn't puke. That would be gross and embarrasing.

I turned in Santanas arms and faced her. She was still asleep and looked so peacefully. Her mouth was slightly hanging open and I could see her nose wrinkle now and then. A strand of hair was hanging over her face and carefully I stroke it back behind her ear.

"San", I whispered. "You need to get up."

She begun to move but didn't seemed like she would wake up any second. So I tried again.

"Hey sleeping beauty", I giggled. "Come on, we're going to be late."

When she didn't seemed to wake up, I begun tickling her.

"Britt", she begun to laugh. "Stop it."

"Will you wake up now?", I giggled.

"Okay, okay", she rolled her eyes.

A pulsating tone suddenly was echoing through the room and it took some minutes to realize that it was my mobile phone. I grabbed it and answered the call.

"Uh, hi Mom", I smiled. I totally forgot to call her the last two days.

"Hi kiddo, thanks for calling me", she said ironic.

"I'm so sorry mom, I was so stressed and everything happened so fast-"

"Just kidding. How are you?", I could hear my mom smiling.

I let out a heavy breath.

"I'm alright. Still lying in bed", at first I wanted to add 'with Santana' but I wasn't that sure if it would sound ok. She would have thought otherwise and Santana wouldn't be that okay with it.

"Don't you need to get up? How's Arizona?"

"Yup, in a few minutes", I had to smile because Santana was making silly faces. She was acting cute. '_Stop it_', I mouthed to her. "Arizona is…", when I saw into Santanas eyes, I was drifting off. "… beautiful", I mumbled.

"Good to hear. I won't stop you from getting up. Have a nice day, kiddo. Dad is saying Hi. We'll talk again. Byee", my mom said.

"Bye mom", I answered and hung up. I turned my eyes from my mobile phone to Santana and gave her a serious look. "This wasn't really helpfull of you", I said.

"But it was funny", she smiled and rolled out of bed. "Come on, we need to get up."

"So are you and Santana friends now or what?", Sam asked me. We were visiting this old museum with the others. It was kinda boring but Sam used to say funny things about the stuff in here and I found myself giggling now and then. Santana got lost somewhere between 1950 and 1960. I quess she was on the toilette or skipping this with Quinn because she wasn't seen, too.

"Kinda", I smiled. "She's really nice."

I could see the confused expression on Sam's face. He couldn't believe me because Santana wasn't nice to him. She called him bad names and ignored him most of the time. Whenever I talked to him, she would hide somewhere or talk to Puck or Quinn.

Puck by the way was somehow cute. He and Sam seemed to like each other. They had the same goofy humour and spend a lot of time together. Even though Santana told me Puck is just nice so he can get into my pants, I started to question this. He was nice to Sam, too and I don't think he wanted to get into his pants.

"Hey Brittany", he smiled when he joined us and throw his arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with San", I told him. He lifted his eyebrows and scanned the room.

"By the way, where is she?", he wondered.

"No plan. She got lost somewhen and I haven't seen her."

"Excuse me!", the teacher said. He had a serious face and headed towards us. "This is a museum. You should listen to what this man is telling you. So stop talking!"

This teacher was kinda strange. He was trying to act polite and at the same time serious. Confusing. I pinched my lips together and mouthed honestly '_Sorry_'.

When he left us, Puck started talking again.

"Yo man, bitch's properly smoking a cigarette behind the museum without me. I'm going to find her!", Puck said.

I wanted to tell him not to call her bitch, but he was gone before I could say anything.

I asked myself why the teacher didn't said anything when he saw Puck left but I quessed he thought he was leaving for the toilette and would be back soon.

"So you're hanging out with Santana tonight?", Sam whispered.

"Yeah, we're going to watch movies and order pizza", I smiled. "I'm looking forward for it."

"Nice", he smiled. "I'm hanging out with Quinn tonight."

That's when I noticed the corner of his lips curled upwards.

"Uhh", I giggled. "Little Sam is having butterflies, didn't he?"

I haven't noticed the suggestive of this sentence until Sam watched me with wide eyes.

"Brittany!", he seemed embarrased. "I like her. That's all."

"Psssht!", the teacher was giving us a dead glare and I instantly shut my mouth.

"I am so glad this is over", Sam groaned when we left the museum. This tour was getting longer and longer and the longer it get, the more I was bored. I haven't thought that museums could be this disinteresting.

My eyes searched for Santana when we left the building. I haven't seen her for hours. She was skipping this without me, although she offered me to skip together some days ago. Quinn wasn't seen, too. Even Puck didn't returned.

Sam and I sat down on a bench in front of the big building and I grabbed my mobile phone to call her.

She didn't answered.

So I wrote her a text message.

She didn't answered.

"Let's head home", Sam said. "We could buy icecream on the way back if you want."

"Sounds good", I agreed. It didn't looked like I would see Santana soon today. She wasn't answering me and waiting her for her wasn't a good idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, never thought writing a story would need so much time. I'm sorry for this long break, but I was very busy with my real life. **  
**Guess the next chapter will take as long as this one. **

**Whatever, thanks for all of your reviews and mails. I really like every one of it :)**  
**So here we go, the next chapter :) Have fun! **

"Hello Brittany", I was greeted by Mrs Lopez. She was standing in the kitchen when I arrived at the Lopez house.

"Hello Mrs Lopez", I greeted back and made my way into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?", she asked me and offered me to sit down. She was cooking lunch and seemed happy.

"I'm kinda starving", I told her.

I wasn't that good at small talk with the parents of my friends. But with Mrs Lopez I didn't need to. She was talking most of the time.

"Mr Lopez and me are going out tonight", she informed me with a smile on her face. "We're having anniversary day today."

"Oh, congrats", I smiled.

"Thanks", she looked so happy. "Afterwards we're staying at this luxury hotel over night. He ordered some massages and so on. He's such a sweetie."

"Yeah, he sounds really nice", I approved.

Mrs Lopez sat down in front of me when she gave me a plate of food.

"Do you like Arizona?", she wanted to know.

"Actually I do", I nodded. "It's nice. The people here are friendly and I am glad to have you as my host family."

"Good to hear", she giggled. "What about Santana? Is she nice to you? You should know, she's not a person who easily make friends."

"Santana is wonderful!", I blurted. "She's really nice to me and I love hanging out with her."

"That's good. Can I tell you a secret?", Mrs Lopez was getting more serious. I nodded again.

"Santana is acting different when she's with you. I watched her sometimes when she's with you."

I gulped. What did Mrs Lopez see? Should I be worried?

She continued.

"She has a smile on her lips. I rarely see her smile. She seems to be happy and I haven't heard her curse around you. I don't know what you're doing with her, but keep doing it. I like seeing my daughter happy", the smile that spread across Mrs Lopez lips was heartbreaking.

She liked me.

"I'll try", I promised her.

She looked at her clock when Mr Lopez came home and stood up. "I'm going to change", she informed me. "Tell Santana I said Hi when she gets home and that we're not coming home tonight."

Mrs Lopez left the kitchen when her husband entered it. She kissed him softly on the lips and went upstairs to the bathroom.

He greeted me and talked to me a bit before leaving the kitchen to change and stuff.

I decided to wait in the guest room for Santana and lay down on the bed. I heard her parents walk through the house, talking and laughing from time to time. After all these years, they seemed to be happy like in the beginning. I wished I could find someone like that in the near future, too.

I must have fallen asleep somewhen. When I open my eyes again it's already getting dark outside. Yawning I got up, stretched myself and looked around. It was 7 pm.

Was Santana already home? I left the room to look for her. She wasn't upstairs, so I went downstairs. I heard voices when I got their and found the TV on in the living room. Santana was lying on the couch and looked in my direction when she heard me.

"Hey", she smiled.

"Hi", I smiled back. I walked towards her and sat down on the couch next to her. "Where were you?", I wanted to know.

"I skipped museum with Quinn. It bored the shit out of me", she said.

"I thought we would skip together. Isn't this what you told me?", I asked her somehow disappointed.

She lowered her head. "Sorry", she mumbled. "But I haven't spend time with Quinn the last days and I didn't want to get you into trouble."

She was nervously fumbling with her hands. "Then Puck showed up and we left. We went to his house and yeah."

I looked at her confused. Was she going to tell me she had sex with him again or?

The look on her face changed. Did she felt guilty?

"Whatever", she breathed. "We're going to watch movies and order pizza, right?"

Santana quickly changed the topic. Even though I wanted to know what she did at Puckermans house, I decided not to know would be better.

"Right", I smiled. Santana grabbed her phone, dialed the number of the pizza delivery and ordered a big pizza magarita for both of us. We watched some disney movies I really loved when the door bell rang and Santana jumped from the sofa.

She came back with pizza and a bottle of coke.

"Hmm", I smiled. "That smells great."

"Yeah. It's my favourite pizza delivery service. I've never ate any better pizza", Santana smiled.

Somewhen during the movie I began to get tired. I cuddled with Santana, rested my head on her shoulder and started to draw little circles with my finger on her arm. She hadn't turned away from me. Instead she closed her eyes now and then and rested her head on mine.

This felt good, cuddling with her on the sofa while watching movies. In the last days we became friends and to me it felt like we've known each other for years. I liked hanging out with her. She gave me a good feeling.

When I stopped moving my finger on her skin, she instantly reached for my pinky. I lifted my head and smiled.

"Movienights are fun", I told her.

"Yeah", she smiled back.

"Sam is having a date tonight with Quinn", I blurted at the thought of it.

She lifted her brow and seemed confused. "What?"

"He told me he and Quinn would hang out tonight, so I quess they're having a date."

"But we're hanging out tonight, too, without having a date", Santana whispered.

It somehow hurt me. Of course this wasn't a date, but deep inside of me I wished it was. I had to accept that I was falling for her. Life is weird. Even though I only dated boys, I started to have feelings towards a girl I barely knew.

This caused my heart to beat faster and the air was getting thinner. I needed to leave the living room to have some minutes for me. So I unlinked our pinkies and told her that I had to use the bathroom.

I left the living room, went upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. It was cooler inside here and I slid down the door to the ground. My eyes closed and I tried to steady my breathing.

Why was I always panicking when I thought about this?

Maybe because I was scared. What if Santana wasn't into girls and I started to make everything complicated by this thoughts? What if Santana wouldn't like me anymore if she noticed I was acting strange around her everytime I thought about this?

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

It startled me when suddenly a knocking on the door echoed in the room.

"Britt? You ok?", I could hear Santanas voice. She seemed worried. "You've been in here for 20 minutes."

"I- I'm alright", I stuttered.

"Could you- open the door?", Santana asked me.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I stood up. _Okay. I can do this. Just open the door and pretend like everything's ok._ I was lost in thoughts. I had to pee. That's a good one. Santana had to believe me. People are going to the bathroom when they need to pee.

It felt like everything was moving in slowmotion. I grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

Santana was standing in front of me. One hand was on the doorframe while her other hand was hanging next to her body. She looked worried.

"You okay?", she asked me. I nodded. I was nervous. Would she notice?

"I had to pee", I said. Instantly I felt bad. This was a lie. I had never lied to her. When I tried to walk past Santana, she grabbed my wrist softly. I was standing face to face to her. Her perfume was getting into my head and I closed my eyes for a second.

"Britt Britt", she whispered softly. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

I shake my head '_no_'.

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

Santana had noticed. She knew that something was on. My heart was beating faster and faster from minute to minute. I felt caught. Should I tell her what was on my mind or should I try to pretend like everything was alright?


End file.
